There's Something About You He Wants
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Ginny Weasley has changed since the war has begun. She has grown more beautiful and she is having nightmares. When Draco kidnaps her because the dark lord wants her for himself, is it for power or for love? What happens when Draco falls for her?DG! Read


A/n: This idea purely came out of my messed up mind. I tried to get it out of my mind but I have to write it! Enjoy! It's a slow beginning but it will get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: Dreams That Haunt Me

Rain tapped on the window, which was fogged up from the heat that was coming off the house. The sky was grey, but it wasn't pitch dark. It was more of a gloomy grey, but it was the middle of December and the sky was often grey over the Burrow in mid-winter. Across the room, Ginny Weasley slept in her bed with her covers up to her neck to kept her warm, because the fire in the fireplace had died the night before. Her red hair was laying across the white pillow, and her makeup was still was on her face from the party the night before. She had been welcoming back Harry and Ron from the long journey they had, and not only that, Christmas was right around the corner and she loved the Christmas parties.

Tossing a little in the bed, she continued to sleep peacefully. She didn't want to think about anything but the snow that the weatherman in the Daily Prophet had predicted. Her thoughts seem to drift lately. She didn't understand but she felt mentally different, like the war had changed her mind, or warped it. Ginny finally decided to give up on trying to fall back asleep and she pulled the warm, comfy covers off her body revealing her slip from the dress she wore last night. She grabbed her robe quickly to warm her pale skin up. She heard the hustle and bustle downstairs and it only made her want to stay in her room longer. She didn't want to hear her mother go on about gifts or her Hermione and Ron make kissing sounds to each other, and she definately didn't want to see Harry.

Downstairs, Molly Weasley stood at the stove putting the morning's breakfast on the serving plate her mother had given her when she had married Arthur. She smiled putting it down on the table in front of Ron and Hermione who were both drinking coffee catching up on the current events and bickering. Arthur had just entered the house from a long night of work carrying a few piles of paperwork while Harry sat by the warm fire reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning all." Arthur said taking off his coat and hat hanging it on the coat hanger. Harry waved not looking up from his paper and Ron and Hermione stopped talking about the events to talk with Arthur.

"Long night Dad?" Ron asked putting a little more sugar in his coffee.

"Yes, since I had came home for the party last night, I went in later last night to finish up some work but I lost time and here we are." Arthur said as Molly put out a mug of coffee for him.

"The party was fun." Hermione smiled. Harry finally pulled away from his paper and joined the rest at the table.

"It was really nice of you Arthur and Molly to let me stay here. After the war, I am planning to find a flat in London, but it seems like everything gets clam, I get called out again." Harry said pouring himself some coffee.

"Oh Harry, our home is your home, stay as long as you need." Molly said finally sitting down and starting to eat.

"So, how are the advances against dark army going?" Arthur asked Harry.

"Well, we have seemed to wiped out most of the death eaters, but still nothing on Lord Voldermort." Harry said.

"Well, do you know if you are getting closer?" Molly inquired.

"Seems to be, just a matter of time before he pops up." Ron replied.

"You figured he would have found me by now, I mean, I am in the middle of the fighting. Isn't it me he wants to kill?" Harry said aloud.

"Now Harry, do not go putting yourself in dangerous positions to get his attention." Molly said in a louder tone then usual.

"I'm not, I am just saying, I am right there." Harry smiled knowing that Mrs. Weasley cared for him so. Harry and the family continued to talk as Ginny started down the steps in her blue jeans and a purple turtleneck and wool socks, she really wanted to be warm.

"Morning Pumpkin." Arthur said smiling towards Ginny. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione turned her attention away from Ron and looked at Ginny's hair which was down. It looked like she hadn't combed it but it was still beautiful, with all the natural curls, Hermione was jealous.

"How do you do it?" Hermione said putting her hands on her waist.

"Do what?" Ginny said sitting down grabbing a scone.

"Your hair? When I roll out of bed, I look like a frizz ball, but you roll out of bed you have the most gorgeous hair." Hermione said in a jealous tone.

"I don't mean too." Ginny said quietly. She saw Harry peeking a glance at her then turning his hand looking out the window. Ginny had long given up on trying to get Harry's attention and once she did, she didn't want it. The morning went on with the family going to Diagon Alley to Christmas shop but Ginny stayed home. She had a headache and heading out into the cold wouldn't help it. She, instead, sat on the couch and closed her eyes, going back to sleep before noon.

--------------

The darkness took over the cold old room where he stood. His hair was wet from the rain he had just came in from, and his cloak was laying on the moth-eaten couch. The fire was lit, but it could have gone out at the swing of the door. His master sat in the chair facing the fire; he was covered in black robes.

"Finally Draco, you came, I thought it would take years." The man said holding out his hand waiting for the paper Draco had in his hand.

"I'm sorry Master." Draco said not giving and excuse, knowing for sure that his master didn't want to hear the excuse. The man's arm, as pale as the snow falling from the sky, held the parchment which controlled his army. Draco stood waiting for instructions; he was freezing but he didn't complain.

"That's alright, it's rather cold out there." The dark lord said giving sympathy, which was unusual for him. He unrolled the parchment and same some of the information he needed. "Is this true?" He said in a strong tone.

"Master, I didn't look at it. May I ask what it says?" Draco said. Suddenly, there was a creak outside the door. Draco pulled his wand pointing doors the door but the dark lord sat in the same position he was previously in before the noise.

"Read it." Lord Voldermort shoved it in Draco's face as he stood pulling his own wand. Draco looked at his paper.

"I don't understand, how?" Draco said, but before could question anything else; he saw the door open seeing, what looked like a scared muggle. Voldermort pointed his wand at him while saying the two words that killed them on the spot and a green light pointed out of his wand. The muggle's scream was loud.

"No!"

Ginny sat up on the couch in a sweat. Her eyes shot open not understanding what she just saw. These nightmares' had occurred a lot but none this intensive. This was mentally making her insane. She didn't understand the dreams and 6 or of the 7 nights she sleep, she would wake up in a cold sweat. Was this a connection with the dark side?


End file.
